1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly relates to a memory device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A non-volatile memory can repeatedly perform operations of data writing, reading, and erasing, and is advantageous in that the data stored therein does not disappear even if the power supply is shut down. For this reason, the non-volatile memory has been used as the memory device necessary for various electronic products for maintaining normal operation when power is on.
However, due to the decreasing sizes of semiconductor devices, the short channel effect of the traditional horizontal memory device becomes worse. This effect will lead to the deterioration of the second bit effect and program disturbance in the memory device. In order to avoid these problems, vertical memory devices have been developed and introduced in the recent years, wherein the channel length remains unchanged while the size is reduced, so as to prevent the short channel effect and improve the second bit effect and program disturbance.
Nevertheless, in the conventional vertical memory device, the double-gate structure may easily cause the second bit effect as mentioned above. Therefore, how to improve the second bit effect without sacrificing the operational performance of the vertical memory device is an issue that needs to be overcome.